


how 'bout a dance?

by capn_cronch



Series: cap'n's schlackity stories [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, i just wanted to write something to how bout a dance, nothing else, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cronch/pseuds/capn_cronch
Summary: schlatt meets an infamous singer at a party...~~~DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!!! ONLY THE DSMP CHARACTERS!!! THAT SHIT IS WACK!!! DONT DO IT!!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: cap'n's schlackity stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	how 'bout a dance?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you're here from my other fic, whats up? hows it goin? if you're new, what's up? hows it goin? see what happens when you bookmark/leave kudos, you get an extra greeting at the beginning of every single one of my stories, except for the first one  
> so hit that kudos button, for an extra greeting
> 
> FOLKS *c l a p*
> 
> yeah im supposed to be writing the next chapter for my other fic...but take this shitty songfic instead
> 
> song: How 'Bout a Dance? from Bonnie and Clyde

Schlatt had been expecting this party to be boring and like any other rich people get together he’d ever been to. The only thing that piqued his interest was the live show by some anonymous singer. 

So, he put on a fancy tux and left his penthouse.

When he arrived, the singer hadn’t started yet, and a soft jazz instrumental was playing throughout the room. Schlatt grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter and moved to an unpopulated area. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of the music transferred to the stage.

_ “How ‘bout a dance? _

_ What do ya say?” _

The voice that sounded through the room was smooth and jazzy. The man singing immediately stole the attention.

_ “ _ _ I've got some moves _

_ That I'd love to show ya.” _

Several people had moved to the small clearing in front of the stage, slow dancing to the soft music.

_ “Let's find a spot _

_ And dance the night _

_ Away…” _

Schlatt was entranced by the singer. He sang with an easy smile, eyes closed most of the time. He found himself gradually getting closer to the stage.

_ “How 'bout a dance _

_ It's always fun _

_ Come over here _

_ Let me get to know ya…” _

Suddenly, the man was moving off the stage and into the sea of people, microphone in hand. 

_ “Can't beat a band _

_ To lift your spirits high.” _

The two made eye contact and the singer smirked, motioning for Schlatt to join him. The businessman only smiled and shook his head.

_ “You look so handsome…” _

The singer shrugged and Schlatt lost him in the crowd. He could hear his voice loud and clear through the speakers.

_ “How ‘bout a dance? _

_ Let’s make a start _

_ Music like this can really throw ya!” _

His voice was stronger as he repeated the verse and Schlatt looked to see him sitting on an empty table, eyes closed as he put his soul into the song.

_ “You'll lose the blues _

_ And you may lose your heart…” _

Their eyes found each other’s again. 

_ “Tonight is the night I've been waiting for _

_ Even the moon looks just right,” _

The singer was soon on the floor again, but this time Schlatt could see him. 

_ “I’m sure the crowd will make room on the floor _

_ When they see you _

_ Look like you do _

_ So…” _

Because he was right in front of him. In the middle of the dance floor.

_ “How 'bout a dance _

_ Let's make a start,” _

The man offered his hand, a smug look on his face.

_ “Music like this _

_ Can really throw ya,” _

Schlatt smirked and took it, immediately spinning him out, only to pull him back in.

_ “You'll lose the blues _

_ And you may lose your heart,” _

The singer seemed amused and went along, letting Schlatt take the lead.

_ “You'll lose the blues…” _

The singer came to a stop centimeters away from him. They held eye contact.

_ “And you may lose…” _

They both leaned in, faces getting closer and closer.

_ “Your heart…” _

The man smirked and pulled away right before their lips met. Schlatt watched in shock as he got back up on stage, the song ending promptly. A round of applause rang through the room, pulling him out of his stupor.

But when he looked up at the stage, the man was gone...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please leave kudos and write some comments, they really do make my day :]


End file.
